


Лучше уйти

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Cлучайная встреча вызывает слишком много чувств и воспоминаний, которые порой хочется запереть под надежный замок, выбросив от него ключ





	Лучше уйти

Я шла по улице домой, помня, что нужно зайти в магазин и купить продуктов на ужин и разную мелочевку: постоянно забываю то о спичках, то о сигаретах, то о лампочках. На кухне одна перегорела недели две назад, а запасные закончились. Наверное, пора менять люстру: слишком часто перегорают лампы, да еще и ломаются. Приходится проявлять чудеса работы с плоскогубцами, чтобы вывернуть цоколь из патрона. Точно, на выходных пойду искать, на что можно заменить старую уже люстру. Наверное, она просто отслужила свое.

Еще нужна тысяча всяческих мелочей, но без списка я забываю о них, когда дохожу до магазинов. Написать список и пройтись с ним, раз все равно в выходные ходить за покупками.

В голове теснилась куча разнообразных мыслей о работе, о погоде, о приближающихся праздниках. Не успеешь оглянуться — пора комплектовать и подписывать подарки. Думалось об убитом принтере, с которым что-то нужно делать, а отдел матобеспечения только бурчит, что денег нет; думалось о поломанной плитке на ступеньках, на которой я сегодня поскользнулась и едва не упала, успев ухватиться за перила; думалось о духоте маршрутки, из которой часто выходишь с ощущением, что ты шпрота из банки. Да мало ли о чем еще. Например, о том, что впереди идет женщина с чудным шарфом — тоже себе такой хочу. Не знаю зачем, не ношу я шарфы, но этот понравился. Еще вспомнила, что нужно зайти в ателье и ушить брюки — слишком широки стали, спадают, а если поясом подтянуть, гармошкой складываются. Некрасиво.

Думала о множестве вещей, о которых может думать идущий с работы человек. До того момента пока не увидела тебя: ты быстрым шагом ко мне приближалась. Остановилась, радостно улыбаясь, я тоже кивнула в ответ. Разговаривать не хотелось, но придется.

Пустой обмен любезностями; продолжить идти мне запрещают две вещи. Одна из них — воспитание. 

Мы отошли на несколько шагов в сторону, чтобы не мешать остальным прохожим, спешащим по своим делам. Сначала ты что-то быстро говорила, я кивала в ответ; даже это механическое движение давалось с большим трудом.   
Ты задала вопрос и замолчала, а я...

Я вижу твои губы, тонкие, плотно сжатые, с опущенными уголками, словно ты грустишь или расстроена.

Они бледные, но ты не пользуешься помадами и блесками, считая их излишними для себя. Хочу прикоснуться, провести пальцами по твоим губам — чтобы стереть с них память о чужих поцелуях; чтобы запомнить самой, какие они, твои губы, на ощупь. Прикоснуться, забыв, что мы не один на один, а среди плотного потока людей.

Ты молчишь, только смотришь на меня, ожидая ответа. Я успеваю забыть вопрос, настолько увлечена видом твоих губ. Знаю, что каждый день к ним прикасается другая, ласкает и нежит их своими поцелуями. Все я знаю. 

Она ведь моя подруга. Была. И ты моя подруга. Была. И вы обе, по очереди, приходили ко мне с ошарашивающей новостью: «Я ее люблю. Теперь мы вместе». То есть для меня ошарашивающей. Ты же не знала, что я чувствую к тебе, впрочем, она этого тоже не знала. Я подруга, жилетка, поверенная тайн. Третья лишняя — вот кто я. Оставаться подругой не могу, а любимой не стану, как не смогу и видеть восторженно-счастливые лица.

Мысль о чужих поцелуях, об осквернении твоих губ чужими поднимает волну болезненно-жгучей ревности. Нет, я не завидую. Ревную. Это глупо на самом деле; ревность — показатель собственничества и неуверенности в себе. В себе я уверена; ты не моя. Так что оба варианта мимо, что не мешает болезненно сжиматься чему-то внутри при взгляде на каждую из вас.

Можно бесконечно долго гадать, как изменился бы сегодняшний день, наберись я наглости и приди тебе с приглашением пойти на свидание — тогда, четыре месяца назад, может, пять или шесть, неважно, главное, до момента осознания, что вы друг друга любите. Я надеялась, что ты догадаешься, увидишь в моих словах и действиях то, что они — для тебя. Не увидела. 

Твои губы снова движутся — я вижу, но не слышу слова. Не хочу слышать, потому что боюсь. Мы вряд ли будем в дальнейшем общаться, это не так просто. И вы не поймете, почему я пропускаю звонки и не перезваниваю, почему встречи стали редкими, а на предложение пойти вместе в кинотеатр или парк я всегда буду отвечать отказом. Это будет потом, а сейчас я вижу только твои губы, вновь плотно сжатые.

Выхватываю из сказанного, осознаю отдельные слова. Они плохо связываются в единую цепочку, но усилием воли я собираюсь и понимаю: ты говоришь о дружбе, о том, что между нами столько общего, что ты рада, что я у тебя была и есть. Как там говорила Цири: не то место, не то время? Однозначно не то время.

Молчу в ответ. Мое лицо кривится. Пытаюсь себя контролировать, но получается плохо. Не могу оценить, что именно ты сейчас на нем видишь — злость, боль, горечь, отторжение, что-то иное. Все сразу и даже больше. Собираюсь с силами и немного прихожу в себя. Настолько, что слезы не выльются из глаз, останутся во мне, как в закупоренном сосуде. Все эти действия занимают время, и ты замолкаешь, возможно, из-за метаморфоз с моим лицом.

В последние пару недель мне кажется, что я попала в странную недобрую сказку, которую рассказывают непослушным взрослым, на примерах живых людей показывая, к чему могут привести нерешительность, тайны, и человеческая недальновидность. Но... Все мне известное — не просто странная история, в которую оказалось втянуто несколько человек. Она похожа на нечто, рухнувшее с неба на голову. Нет, падение самих небес я пережила со смертью родного человека. То, что я чувствую в последние дни, похоже, но не идентично; похоже на автокатастрофу, последствия которой я видела несколько лет назад. Это было страшно, на самом деле страшно. 

Три полосы из четырех были перекрыты, по одной установили реверсное движение. Сначала было непонятно, почему впереди образовалась пробка, но колонна еле ползущих встречных подсказала логичный ответ — ремонт или авария. Я ехала следом за груженой фурой, которая и сама по себе еле ползла, а в те минуты передвигалась со скоростью черепахи. На удивление сухая дорога позволяла следить не только за ней, поэтому я немного смотрела и по сторонам. Если я правильно помню, три машины тогда разбились всмятку. Позже, из новостей, я узнала, что в аварию попали три семьи. Все с летальным исходом, даже дети.

А в то утро я просто ехала, наблюдая за дорогой через лобовое стекло и, естественно, видя часть того, что находилось справа. 

Сплющенные автомобили, валяющиеся куски от кузовов, колеса, какие-то мелкие детали, блестящее на солнце битое стекло. И лужи крови. Некоторые потемнели и казались почти черными, некоторые багровели неподсохшей пленкой.

Осознание увиденного пришло чуть позже, когда я нервно курила на обочине, остановившись в нескольких километрах дальше по трассе. Когда дошло. Когда сознание скомпилировало увиденное несколько минут назад и предложило варианты, как выглядела дорога до момента увоза тел. Пробитые рулями грудные клетки с торчащими ребрами, с которых капала кровь, а в открытых ранах были видны судорожно сжимающиеся легкие. Свернутые шеи, перерезанные осколками стекла, кровящие лица у вылетевших через лобовые окна. Да, люди до сих пор не любят пристегиваться. Сбитые, скомканные, с выпирающими плечами и коленями тела, как остывший пластилин, из которого пытаются вылепить шар, а он не поддается. Остекленевшие глаза. И если тела пролежали хоть полчаса — то и частично поклеванные птицами, ворон в посадках всегда было много. Возможно, части тел, оторванные, белеющие суставами, частично обескровленные. Память подбрасывала все больше и больше картинок, и я впервые пожалела, что никогда не вожу с собой алкоголь. Голова начала болеть, а видение покромсанных, искореженных, мертвых тел так и не проходило.

Помню, я тогда курила сигарету за сигаретой, пока не почувствовала гадкий вкус никотина, обволакивающий язык. Головная боль становилась сильнее. Как-то взяла себя в руки и поехала домой, хорошо, до города оставалось километров десять. 

В последние дни мне кажется, что мы все трое попали вот в такую аварию. Нас ломало, било, швыряло из стороны в сторону в салонах. Только вы сидели пристегнувшись, а я в очередной раз плюнула на безопасность. Каждую выбросило, как из машинки на американских горках. Только вас в самом начале, а мне не повезло. Просто не повезло выпасть на резком движении вверх, в тот самый момент, когда начинаешь ощущать радость полета. И грохнуться с размаху на металлический каркас.

Говорят, время лечит. В определенном смысле это правда.   
Оно затягивает раны — оставляет шрамы и рубцы. Восполняет запас крови —это уже другая кровь. Меняет пейзаж за окном — это лишь смена сезонов.   
Время лечит, но не вылечивает. Продолженное время и совершенное. Разница в приставке и суффиксе. Разница в том, как мы изменяемся.

Мысли пролетают быстро, очень быстро. За ту минуту, что ты договаривала — те самые слова, которые никак не хотели у меня соединяться в связный текст, — а потом замолчала, я успела все это представить и взять выражение лица под контроль. Настолько, что рискнула сделать еще шаг.

Поднимаю взгляд выше, смотрю в глаза и вижу в них проблеск понимания. Хорошо, не будет лишних вопросов, когда я исчезну из ваших жизней.

Будьте счастливы сколько сможете, на сколько у вас хватит сил и времени, на сколько позволят люди и обстоятельства. 

А мне лучше уйти. Пока не возненавидела вас, пока еще есть теплое и светлое, связующее с каждой. Пока не захотела отомстить.


End file.
